Eight Years
by Chalek1725
Summary: Chloe and Alek are celebrating their eight year anniversary, and Chloe remembers all that has happened in those short eight years.


**Hey everyone, I'm sort of back! Things have been rough for a while, and I haven't felt up to writing. Hope you all can forgive me after reading this :) This is dedicated to my Bryan Curie, who pushed my butt back into the writing world. Enjoy!**

Alek and Chloe were getting ready to celebrate their eight-year anniversary. They had sent Anthony and Anastasia to Chloe's mom and Frank's house for the night. To most, eight years sounds like a short amount of time, but Alek and Chloe had done more in the past eight years than most people do in their entire lives.

They had gotten married almost immediately after graduation. Amy and Paul, surprisingly, stayed together and got married a few months after Chloe and Alek's wedding. They often had date nights together, and Chloe was happy to have a best friend that knew her secret.

A few months later, they had a huge fight. Chloe had received a wedding invitation from Brian, and Alek had not been very happy. Alek had been worried Chloe would not be able to handle Brian getting married, and he told her she wasn't going. Chloe told him he was jealous, and after a few more hours of fighting, Alek grabbed his coat and slammed the door behind him. Chloe stayed up crying on the couch until Alek finally came home at five. Alek had been planning to stay mad at her, until he saw her tear-stained face. He admitted he was a little jealous, and was scared Chloe wasn't happy with him, and she would rather be with Brian. Chloe told him she was thrilled she was his wife, and she was happy she hadn't chosen Brian. They ended up going to the wedding, and Chloe was happy Brian had been able to move on as she had.

A year later, Chloe wasn't feeling well. She figured it was simply stress from finals, but the symptoms remained even after finals. Alek, being the protective husband, dragged her to the doctor, where she confirmed Chloe was pregnant. Chloe had thought Alek couldn't manage to be more protective, but throughout the pregnancy, he was even more protective than ever.

Exactly nine months later, Chloe and Alek welcomed Anthony Alek Petrov into their family. Chloe and Alek accepted the fact their children were guaranteed to be Mai, but they weren't expecting Anthony to be able to turn into an actual kitten when he was two. As he got older, he was able to control when he wanted to turn into an actual cat. Alek and Chloe figured once Anthony got older, he would not be able to transform anymore, and only have the powers Mai have. Chloe figured one child/cat was enough, but it wasn't meant to be that way.

Two years later, Anastasia Chloe Petrov joined the family. She was quite the daddy's girl, but Chloe knew Anastasia loved her as well. Anthony was the mother's boy, so Chloe didn't feel bad.

Anastasia could turn into a kitten as well, but she was able to turn when she was a baby, and lost the ability when she turned three, which were a few months before Chloe and Alek's anniversary.

She remembered shortly after getting married, her and Alek had gone on a date without Paul and Amy. An elderly couple approached the table, and the wife told the newly married couple that with such a handsome (a nice way to say hot) man and such a beautiful woman, their children would be blessed in the looks department. If she only knew now. Anthony looked more like Alek than Chloe, but Chloe didn't think that was a bad thing. Chloe knew he would be the envy of all guys, and the one all the girls would want to be with. Chloe just hoped he didn't take after his father's flirtations with every girl. Anastasia was an exact replica of Chloe. Even for a three year old, she was able to keep up with the rest of the family when they when on midnight runs (they recently started practicing on rooftops, and Anastasia did better than Chloe did her first time.)

Chloe's mother knew about the Mai after Anthony accidentally transformed in front of her. She took it surprisingly well, only asking a couple of questions here and there. It was a mutual agreement that Frank should be allowed to know the truth as well.

Chloe had put her dress on while reflecting on her marriage. Alek always knew what she was thinking, she came to conclude, when he said, "You're thinking about these past eight years." It was a statement, not a question. She came to realize just how well Alek knew her. She simply nodded her head and smiled. Alek walked over and gave her small peck on the lips. She told him that was not an acceptable kiss, and she showed him what a proper kiss was.

"Our reservation is in twenty minutes, Chloe. Do not tempt me."

"We can always go out to dinner some other time." Alek seemed to weigh the decision in his head.

They didn't show up for their reservation.

**Hope you all enjoyed this one-shot. Another one should be coming along, but not in this same little world...something little different. Review if you could please :)**


End file.
